DES201-2018, Week01: Cutscene Script by 1201363, Ross
CONTEXT Mason needs to be smuggled onto a Cargo Ship called the Freeloader. She determines the best way to get onto the ship is to speak to the leader of an underground criminal organisation to help smuggle her on board. In an earlier mission in the game Mason was tasked with bringing in the Crime boss but he managed to escape her. In the mission preceding this Cutscene the player has a choice to either try and sneak into the Criminals base or to just walk in and ask to speak to the him. If the player choses to sneak there is a chance they could be caught. CUTSCENE Player successfully sneaks into Criminals base Mason quietly closes the door behind her. She can see the crime boss ahead but he has his back to her, preoccupied at his desk. She proceeds to sneak up behind him with her gun aimed. MASON '''Hands Up '''MASON '''Turn around, Slowly The Crimeboss fearing that it was one of his more ruthless enemies relaxes a little bit when he sees who is holding him up. He talks with a smugness after their previous encounter. '''CRIMEBOSS Took you long enough to catch up with me. When I heard the UFC were after you too I thought you would have bigger problems than to come after a lowly criminal like me MASON ''' Sit down The Crime boss sits down on his desk chair '''CRIMEBOSS So If you’re not working for them anymore what are you doing here. Player is unsuccessful in sneaking into Criminals base The Crime boss’s Goons drag Mason in at Gunpoint CRIMEBOSS If I didn’t know better I would say you were here to finish the job, but I heard the UFC were after you as well, As an upstanding citizen maybe I should turn you in. The Goons push Mason into chair and the Crime Boss moves so he is in front of her. This shifts the power dynamic from the previous choice as she is no longer looking down at him. CRIMEBOSS What did you come here to take me out as well like you did to that Diplomat, you didn’t sneak in to arrest me now did you? MASON I just came in to talk. CRIMEBOSS If you wanted to talk why did you try and sneak in MASON I didn’t think you would meet me considering how our last meeting went. CRIMEBOSS 'Ok, So If you’re not working for the UFC anymore what are you doing here? 'Player decides to walk into Criminals base The Crime boss’s Goons walk Mason in, Less aggressively than in the previous choice but they still seem apprehensive because of her presence. CRIMEBOSS If I didn’t know better I would say you were here to finish the job, but I heard the UFC were after you as well. A Goon gestures to Mason to sit in chair and the Crime Boss moves so he is in front of her. CRIMEBOSS As an upstanding citizen maybe I should turn you in, We both know you’re not here to arrest me so what do you want. MASON I just came in to talk. CRIMEBOSS 'Talk about what? 'Variations MASON I need to get onto the freeloader. I know you have been using it for smuggling. CRIMEBOSS You want us to smuggle you in, Do you know how much hassle you just caused me shutting down one of my business like that, How does it feel to be on the other side now? MASON I just need to clear my name. The UFC set me up CRIMEBOSS Imagine that, The UFC framing one of its most loyal soldiers. MASON I always believed in the cause, that all the things we did were for the greater good, to help people. To stop people like you from ruining this world like the last one CRIMEBOSS All the things you did were only to further the agendas of people you have never even met. People who couldn’t care less what happens to you. MASON They set me up, I’m going to clear my name and bring those responsible to justice. There is a pause as the Crime boss stares briefly at Mason contemplating his next move CRIMEBOSS Alright, I can smuggle you in CRIMEBOSS But Im going to need something In return Player successfully Snuck In Mason raising her Gun up at the Crime Boss, trying uselessly to intimidate him MASON How about you get to stay alive CRIMEBOSS We both know If you kill me you won’t get on that ship Mason lowers her gun Else MASON Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice Variations MASON What do you need CRIMEBOSS As you may have noticed we been having some problems with other gangs at the moment CRIMEBOSS Some of my men have been kidnapped, If you can help free them, They will help smuggle you onboard. CRIMEBOSS If they see any of us coming my men are dead. But I reckon you could find some way in